goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
COC* A EGG U R calls Dark Magician Girl's child stupid/grounded for Googolplex years
Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Launch Octopus *Simon as COC* A EGG U R'S Dad, Mr. Dyke, Mr. Alan and Boomer Kuwanger *Julie as Toadette *Kayla as Dark Magician Girl, Zuri, Tiifu, Kiara and Noodle *Kate as Mrs. Shaw and Mrs. Stevenson *Ivy as Nowi, Fievel Mousekewitz, Patty Rabbit, Shimajirō Shimano and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Kion, Bunga, Kento Koshiba, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Dave as Justin the Rat *Salli as Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara, Sarah West, Adult Nala, Mikasa, Female Survey Corps Soldier and Ms. Shikako Shikano *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Mario, PlayStationActionGuy3700 and Inuyasha *Professor as Wario *Princess as Fuli, Azura and Jazzi *Dallas as Spark Mandrill and Mr. Dallas *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Eric as Armored Armadillo, Principal Eric and Jake the Kangaroo Mouse *Joey as Chill Penguin, Tiger the Cat, James Midorihara, Weatherstar4000video and Parapper the Rapper *Young Guy as Bloo, Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, Krillin, Dumbo, Adult Gohan, Wheel Gator, Future Trunks and Toad *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich, Beshte, Eren, Yoshi, and Ono *Professor as Cyber Peacock *Paul as Slash Beast *Scary Voice as COC* A EGG U R'S Dad (Angry voice) *Jennifer as Custard Plot COC* A EGG U R has been given big news from his dad about Dark Magician Girl having a child hatching from the egg. The birth took place at the hospital, but once Nowi was seen by 12 Mavericks and COC* A EGG U R, COC* A EGG U R calls her a stupid-headed dragon making her cry as a result. Therefore, he gets grounded for Googolplex years by his dad and beaten by Dumbo, Adult Simba, Adult Nala, Kiara, Kion and the Lion Guard, the Survey Corps, Goku and the Z Fighters for what he did. Transcript Part 1: COC* A EGG U R calls Dark Magician Girl's child stupid *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Hey, COC* A EGG U R, I've got big news for you. *Mimirin Midorhara: Dark Magician Girl just had an egg *Shimajirō Shimano: So I expect you to have good behavior or you're grounded for Googolplex years and your dad will call Roobear Koala and lots of visitors on you. *to: The hospital *Spark Mandrill: Hmmm, I hope that Mandrill is inside that egg because he will help me get fruits from the tree. *Flame Mammoth: I wonder what's inside the egg? I think it's a Asian Elephant like me because it might have tusks. *Storm Eagle: Quiet Flame Mammoth! I'm thinking it's a Bald Eagle like me because of the plumage. *Sting Chameleon: Don't listen to him Flame Mammoth! I think it's a Panther Chameleon inside the egg because he could blend himself in. *Armored Armadillo: Liar! It's a Nine-Banded Armadillo inside you see, it roll himself into a ball! *Launch Octopus: Nope! I'm thinking it's a Common Octopus so it's supposed to have 8 tentacles. *Boomer Kuwanger: No Launch Octopus, it doesn't have tentacles. It has those Jaws like a Stag Beetle. *Chill Penguin: SILENCE! I assume it's going to be an Emperor Penguin because it could swim and slide with his belly. *Overdrive Ostrich: Maybe it could be an Ostrich like me, because it could bury his head in the ground. *Wheel Gator: Really? It's going to be an American Alligator inside because when it hatches, it's going to learn how to catch enemies with his mouth when he matures. *Slash Beast: Nah. I assume there's a Lion inside that egg because I want to see him pounce onto some prey! *Cyber Peacock: Seriously? It's a Blue Indian Peacock that's going to hatch from that egg because he can fan his tail feathers. *Egg hatches while the 12 Mavericks were arguing about what's inside the egg. It was not a Mandrill, It was not an Asian Elephant, It was not a Bald Eagle, It was not a Panther Chameleon, It was not a Nine-Banded Armadillo, It was not a Common Octopus, It was not a Stag Beetle, It was not a Emperor Penguin, It was not an Ostrich, It was not a American Alligator, It was not a Lion, and It was not a Blue Indian Peacock *Dark Magician Girl: What's going on here? COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, you have lots of visitors who are here to see you once and for all!! Luna: "I'm Luna Minami. I'm very fed up what did you insulted Nowi." Roobear: "Hello, My name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you insulted Nowi!" Laura: "I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" Floppy: "I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you, because all you invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings!" Mimi: "My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! You are nothing but a cold-hearted and murderous pervert!" Nick Penguin: "I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, COC* A EGG U R! You're the worst pornographic lover in the world just like Harry Forshew!" Pamie Penguin: "My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You should be ashamed of yourself." Betty Koala: "I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Tolee: "It is I, Tolee. You better not hurt my girlfriend, Laura. If you do, I will beat you up until you bleed to death!" Mingle: "I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! We are furious at you for disrespecting the Circle of Life and causing massive and gigantic magnitude 10 earthquakes, category 5 hypercanes, massive series of gigantic explosions and deadliest tsunamis to hit many of the Pride Lands's largest, enormous, developing, and gigantic safest and beautiful Japanese megacities, killing 200 million Japanese people living in the Pride Lands, Tanzania and leaving 800 billion Japanese people, causing them to permanently move to the United States of America, Canada, Mexico, Western Europe, South America, Australia and New Zealand! This is 00.01% of the Pride Land's Japanese population of 5,000,000 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion! Even horrible than that, you killed over 20 million wildlife animals in the Pride Lands and and left over 80 million wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands homeless, forcing NATO and the United Nations to bring them to thousands of largest zoos all across Japan and South Korea and their oversees territories in the Great Pacific Ocean to give them new homes to prevent extinction!!" Kiwi: "My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera!" Walter: "I'm Walter..." Horsey: "I'm Horsey..." Colt: "And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs for looking at pornography and murdering innocent people!" Dagett Beaver: "I am Dagett Beaver." Norbert Beaver: "And I am Norbert Beaver. We will not tolerate your horrid habits." Alex Kimble: "My name is Alex Kimble and I am so pissed off at you because of what you did!" Blue91233: "I am Blue91233! COC* A EGG U R, you are very extremely retarded and completely stupid for insulting Nowi!!" Ickis: I'm Ickis, no killing innocent people for you Krumm: i'm krumm,and you both smelled worst than my pits Oblina: I'm Oblina, you are worse than our shadow versions of me, krumm and ickis Stan Marsh: "My name is Stan Marsh. Me and my friends ain't tolerating you killing innocent people and looking up pornography just like Harry Forshew!" Kyle Brovolski: "I'm Kyle. Stan just told me." Eric Cartman: "I'm Eric Cartman. You are a pest!" Kenny McCormick: "mmpphh!! mmpphh!!" (Translated to:"And not to mention me, Kenny McCormick.") Sailor Moon: "I am Sailor Moon, me and the Sailor Scouts will not tolerate your actions! Disneystyle172 said you will be forced to watch my show including my friends Dumbo the Flying Elephant who stars in Dumbo and Young Simba the Lion Cub who stars in The Lion King instead of Porn!" Sailor Mercury: "I am Sailor Mercury, we are very disappointed in you for looking at porn, and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU BOTH CAUSING TROUBLE AND DOING THE SAME WITH IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, AND AZURA!" Sailor Mars: "My name is Sailor Mars, I will burn you up because of what you said was racist and against the Bible about porn!" Sailor Venus: "It is I, Sailor Venus, We're going to burn your clothes and you will wear girly dresses out in the public for being a porn lover!" Sailor Jupiter: "I'm Sailor Jupiter! I hope you become a fan of our series and franchise rather than porn!" Naruto Uzumaki: "It is me, Naruto Uzumaki. We cannot stand you always not listening to us and looking at porn! If you keep this up I will get Shimajirō and his friends and classmates to beat the hell out of you! Or even worse, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata will beat you up until you bleed to death!" Inuyasha: "It is me, Inuyasha. Start paying attention to my franchise and not porn! If not, then I will get Sango and Kagome to suffocate you to death!" Luffy: "My name is Luffy from One Piece. We are very furious at you for insulting Nowi and for looking at porn and killing innocent people!" Aladdin: It is I, Aladdin. Start paying attention to Disney more than Porn as you forget your memories about that because you are a terrorist just like Vladimir Makarov! Thank goodness Vladimir Makarov and his whole family are dead for good! That Includes what Sailor Moon said, Dumbo and The Lion King Eren: "I'm Eren from Attack on Titan! Me and the Survey Corps will not tolerate your actions! You will be sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr! If you try to kidnap Azura and tickle her feet for no reason, I will beat you up severely until you bleed to death!" Shimajirō Shimano: "Hello, I am Shimajirō Shimano. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you for insulting Nowi!" Hana Shimano: "I'm Hana Shimano! You two are the worst pornographic lover and a number one murderer and terrorist in the world!" Mimirin: "Hello. My name is Mimirin Midorihara. You better not hurt me because if you do, my boyfriend will beat you up until you bleed to death!" Torippii: "I am Torippii Sorano. You will pay attention to our franchise instead of porn and we strongly mean it!" Ramurin: "I'm Ramurin Makiba. You really should be ashamed of yourself, you perverted man!" Takeshi Ishida: "I am Takeshi Ishida and I agree with my wife!" Nyakkii: "Nyakkii Momoyama here. I can't believe you insult Nowi! It's against the Bible!! You better not kill my boyfriend, Mitsuo Kawashima, or else I will come over and beat you up until you bleed and I will scratch you so badly that you will severely bleed!" Niisuke: "It is I, Niisuke Momoyama. You will receive beatings every morning, afternoon, evening and night." Zōta Ikeno: "I'm Zōta Ikeno. We are mad at you for insulting Nowi!" Kanta Kabayama: "Kanta Kabayama here. You will pay attention to our show more than pornography and we mean it!" Monta Kimura: "It is I, Monta Kimura. We are very furious in you for breaking the Circle of Life! Now we are going to have to pay $800 quadrillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Japanese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to you calling Nowi stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life! That will take forever to get all of that money!!" Kirinta Kusano: "Kirinta Kusano here. We will make you pay for this, you wretched man!" Sakurako Koinuma: "My name is Sakurako Koinuma. Seriously, COC* A EGG U R! You are a number one murderer and terrorist in GoAnimate City!! Don't even think about killing my boyfriend my age, Senichi, or else I will come over and severely bite you so badly until you bleed to death like any dog has done before!" Kento Koshiba: "Kento Koshiba here! I can't believe you called Nowi stupid. Because of this, you made the Pridelanders very angry and really pissed them off huge time!! Even extremely worse and mega horrible than that, you killed over 200 million Japanese people and 80 million Wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands in Tanzania and pissed off Adult Simba and Adult Nala extremely huge time! Don't even think about killing my girlfriend my age, Asako, or else I will come over and bite you in the leg so badly that you will bleed!" Marurin Sasaki: "It is I, Marurin Sasaki! I will punch you in the face for insulting Nowi! I also heard that you have killed 200 students at you school! You better not kill my boyfriend, Rei, or else I will break your skull!" Būta Tonda: "Būta Tonda here. You will pay attention to us instead of porn and we strongly mean it!" Kikko Hayashida: "I'm Kikko Hayashida. We are very furious at you and we will beat you up! Don't you dare even think about killing my boyfriend my age, Akio, or else I will come over and beat you up so severely that you will bleed!" Ms. Shikako: "My name is Ms. Shikako. We Challenge Islanders will not tolerate your actions!" Ms. Inuko: "My name is Ms. Inuko. We are furious at you for what have you both did!" Taro: "Taro here! Simba and Nala will beat you up for disrespecting the Circle of Life, you disgraceful man! You better not kill my girlfriend, Morina, or else I will beat you up and bite you right in the leg until you bleed!" Gonta: "Gonta here. I will slam my fists and send you to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr if look up more porn and kill many more people!" Nyamie: "Nyamie here. we are very angry at you for insulting the Nowi! Don't think about making a dead meat video out of Kento Koshiba or else I will come over and beat you up and scratch you severely until you bleed to death!" Slippy V: "It is I, Slippy V. I am so mad at you, you cold-hearted murderous man!" Sophie the Otter: "COC* A EGG U R, we meet again. You know that I'm Sophie the Otter. You need have to stop killing countless people or you'll be sent to jail forever or worse, you will be sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr!" Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut Otter. COC* A EGG U R, we meet again and you are really bad for calling Dark Magican Girl's child stupid!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter. you must stop pworn!" (Translation: "I'm Butter. you must stop porn!") Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly. If you keep on making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and keep on causing trouble, you will be sent to the Macie's 2008 parade where Mr. Rick Astley will sing never gonna give you up, Won't that be real torture?" Tuck Carbunkle: I'm Tuck Carbunkle Sheldon Lee: Sheldon Lee Brad Carbunkle: Brad Carbunkle Jenny Wakeman: And I am Jenny Wakeman, you are no good for insulting Nowi and looking at pornographic stuff! Parappa: "I'm Parappa the Rapper. I'm gonna outrap you! I also heard that you robbed many banks and jewelry stores other than looking at pornography!" Jo Frost: "I'm Jo Frost of Supernanny! You're pornographic attitudes were appalling, threatening, extremely racist and disgusting, white supremacist, heartbreaking and disgraceful, hurtful and unacceptable!" Kimba: "Kimba the White Lion here. Kitty and I will not tolerate your actions at Lakeside you pornographic loving man!" Kitty: "I'm Kitty. I agree with my boyfriend. COC* A EGG U R, you better stop insulting Nowi and looking up porn or else you both will be sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr!" Daniel Tiger: "Hello, Daniel Tiger here. You will forget your memories all about porn, and oh, you are worse than Harry Forshew, Baseball Bro, DJ Octavio, and Fire Bro!" Prince Tuesday: "We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. We can't believe you insulted Nowi." King Friday: "We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, and we forbid sex tapes and pornography. COC* A EGG U R, you have insulted Nowi!" Queen Saturday: "Everyone knows that insulting anyone such as Nowi is against the Bible and the law! COC* A EGG U R, you will become a fan of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood instead of porn and we strongly mean it!" Queen Lanolin: "I am Queen Lanolin. You are not coming to the Lakeside because you hurt Azura's feet with thorns, spines, and prickles!" Helga pataki: I'm Helga Pataki Gerald Johannsen: I'm Gerald Johannsen Arnold Shortman: and I'm Arnold Shortman, we hate you for insulting Nowi and looking up porn stuff. SergeantArmyCommand: "It is I, SergeantArmyCommand!! Because of what you did, we have to care for trillions of human refugees and wildlife animals from the Pride Lands!" Sonic: "I'm Sonic. I am faster than you and smarter than you as I don't act rude or look at porn and kill people to anybody. Man, both of you get a grip on your behavior or you'll turn into a herring gull!" Tails: "My name is Tails. You can't do stuff like looking at porn because they're forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Igor the Mii: "My name's Igor the Mii. Start liking Nintendo more than pornographic stuff, you bad perverted man!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna! You will forget your memories all about Porn!" Hongmao: "Hongmao here. You are nothing but a bunch of pornographic loving retard! Lantu: "I'm Lantu. Hongmao and I really hate it when really look up porn, kill people and make violent threat videos out of innocent users!" Lanmao: "Lanmao from 3000 Whys of Blue Cat here! Looking at porn has got to be the worst thing you have ever done!" Astro Boy: "I'm Astro Boy. I really hate it when you make fake VHS, DVD, Blu-ray openings and looking up porn stuff when everyone knows they are strictly forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Toon Girl: I'm Toon Girl, even I brought Angelica Pickles, but you both are worse than her Tommy Pickles: "Name's Tommy Pickles. You are the worstest kids I ever seed for looking at porn and killing people!" Chuckie Finster: "I'm Chuckie. You both are very very very very very very bad for looking at porn!" Angelica Pickles: "My name is Angelica. You shall pay for what you have done and for looking at porn!" Pompi kate: I'm pompi Kate, WE DON'T HAVE NO NOTICE TO INSULT KIDS Shally: I'm Shally, if you both kill those DIC enterprises characters, you both will get beaten up by Camilla until you bleed to death! Sasha: I'm Sasha, and mischief girl is so angry for what you did to Nowi and for looking up porn stuff. Natuski: I'm Natuski, If you keep picking on Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Nowi, or Azura, Toon Girl will throw you up into space!" Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You naughty boy will like my show instead of porn and that is final!" Bobby Bear: "I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! Why did you insult Nowi?!" Fanny Fox: "My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up because you just kill people and look up pornographic stuff!" Danny Dog: "My name is Danny Dog, you are a pornagraphic enemy to all of us!" Suzie Squirrel: "I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you COC* A EGG U R because you look at porn and kill people!" Roxie Raccoon: "My name is Roxie Raccoon! You are possibly the worst man that loved porn I have ever seen in my life!" Penny Pig: "I'm Penny Pig. Your porn stuff makes me want to eat way too much food at the same time!" henry: Hi, I'm Henry June: And I'm June, start liking us and quit liking pornographic stuff and killing people! Mrs. Brisby. "It is I, Mrs. Brisby. You made me furious about what you did about porn!" Timothy Brisby: "My name is Timothy Brisby. I heard that you insulted Nowi!" Jenny McBride: "It is me, Jenny McBride. Don't even think about bullying me or forcing me to like pornography because if you both do, I will come over and beat you both up until you bleed to death." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from the Secret of NIMH. When will you gonna stop looking up pornography and killing innocent people!" Fievel: "I am Fievel from An American Tail. Now Tiger the Cat will come and beat you until you bleed because of what you did was against the Bible about porn!" Tanya: "I am Tanya from An American Tail. Don't even think about making grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and family or force them to watch porn and kill people because if you do, Fievel and I will come over and beat you up until you bleed because they're forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe." Tony Toponi: "I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Don't you even think about killing my wife, Bridget because if you do, I will come over and beat you up with a chainsaw until you bleed to death!" Olivia: "I'm Olivia Flaversham. Fievel and I are mad at you for being naughty at Lakeside and looking up porn!" Basil: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! I'm extremely furious at you for watching porn movies and shows." Mac: "I'm Mac. I'm so angry at you for insulting Nowi." Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo, and I agree with Mac! Your behavior makes me angry for insulting Nowi, and I'm gonna be angry at you right now!" Blossom: "I'm Blossom. I hated it so much when you insulted Nowi and watch porn stuff." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles you will no longer watch To Love Ru because it's a pornographic anime." Buttercup: "I'm Buttercup and I agree with Blossom and Bubbles." Noodle: "I'm Noodle. I'm so mad you called Dark Magican Girl's child stupid." Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi. I agree with Noodle." B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. I agwee with the other two Save-Ums." (Translation: "I'm B.B. Jammies. I agree with the other two Save-Ums.") Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. I agree with the other three Save-Ums." Foo: "I'm Foo. I agree with the other four Save-Ums." Custard: "I'm Custard. I agree with the other five Save-Ums." Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin, Overdrive Ostrich: I'm Overdrive Ostrich, Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator, Slash Beast: I'm Slash Beast, Cyber Peacock: And I'm Cyber Peacock, and we're the Mavericks from Megaman X, All of your pornographic stuff will be demolished and your pet elephant will be killed once and for all! Kikko Hayashida: Now I will change your voice to Princess! Hayashida changes COC* A EGG U R's voice to Princess. Part 3 Finale: Azura gives her Pokemon away to Nowi *Magician Girl is Comforting Nowi while Nowi is crying in Dark Magician Girl's chest *Dark Magician Girl: There, there, Nowi. It's okay, that mean man is getting beaten up by Dumbo, Adult Simba, Adult Nala, Kiara, Kion, The Lion Guard, Survey Corps, Goku, and the Z Fighters so he won't here from you again. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days